<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wonder of Squares by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068006">The Wonder of Squares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder'>EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wonder of Squares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>My little square</p><p>Is a fleshy window</p><p>To another unknown place,</p><p> </p><p>And when I look there</p><p>In the mirror</p><p>I see a strange new face.</p><p> </p><p>Here all my wishes</p><p>And once-vivid dreams</p><p>Now suddenly become true.</p><p> </p><p>Where the sky</p><p>Is now leafy green, and</p><p>The grass azure blue.</p><p> </p><p>As I now peek through</p><p>my very own window,</p><p>So perfect, so square,</p><p> </p><p>I can now perceive</p><p>Things that</p><p>Before weren’t there.</p><p> </p><p>I wish I could</p><p>Have glimpsed these</p><p>Strange wonders before.</p><p> </p><p>And now my minute square</p><p>has reminded me</p><p>Of a hidden door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>